The RENT is always cheaper in London
by Jayashree OwlMoon
Summary: Based on the storyline and songs of the musical RENT by Jonathan Larsen. Takes place two years after the final battle Draco is disowned for being gay and is living on his own, Harry is doing odd jobs for money, Ron is a poor film artist living with Bill.


The RENT is always cheaper in the backstreets of London

A Harry Potter/RENT crossover

DICLAIMER:I own neither RENT or Harry Potter they belong to their prospective authors.

Cast:

Roger Davis–William (Bill) Weasley

Mimi Marques--Fleur Delacour

Mark Cohen--Ron Weasley

Maureen Johnson--Lavender Brown

Joanne Jefferson–Chyanne Adams

Thomas Collins--Harry Potter

Angel Dumat-Shunard--Draco Malfoy-Snape

Benjamin Coffin III--Blaise Zabini

ACT I

TUNE UP #1

RON  
December 24TH, Nine PM,

Greenwich Mean Time

Here On In  
I Shoot Without A Script  
See If Anything Comes Of It  
Instead Of My Old Shit

First Shot -William  
Tuning The Fender Guitar  
He Hasn't Played In A Year

BILL  
This Won't Tune

RON  
So We Hear  
He's Just Coming Back  
From Half A Year Of Withdrawal

BILL  
Are You Talking To Me?

RON

Not At All  
Are You Ready? Hold That Focus -  
Steady  
Tell The Folks At Home What You're  
Doing William ...

BILL  
I'm Writing One Great Song --

RON  
The Phone Rings

BILL  
Saved!

RON  
We Screen  
Zoom In On The Answering Machine!

VOICE MAIL #1

BILL & RON'S OUTGOING MESSAGE  
"Speak" ... ("Beeeep!")

MRS. WEASLEY  
That Was A Very Loud Beep  
I Don't Even Know If This Is Working  
Ron...Ron - Are You There  
Are You Screening Your Calls -  
It's Mum

We Wanted To Call And Say We Love You  
And We'll Miss You Tomorrow  
The Twins And The Kids Are Here - Send  
Their Love

Oh, I Hope You Like The Hot Plate

Just Don't Leave It On Dear  
When You Leave The House

Oh And Ron We're Sorry To Hear That Lavender  
Dumped You I Say C'est La Vie  
So Let Her Be A Lesbian  
There Are Other Fishies In The Sea

. . . Love Mum

TUNE UP #2

RON  
Tell The Folks At Home What You're  
Doing William

BILL  
I'm Writing One Great Song - -

RON  
The phone rings

BILL  
Yesss!

RON  
We Screen

BILL & RON'S ANSWERING MACHINE  
"Speak" ...("Beeeep!")

HARRY  
"Chestnuts Roasting--"

BILL & RON  
Harry!

HARRY  
I'm Downstairs

RON  
Hey!

HARRY  
Bill Picked Up The Phone??

RON  
No, It's Me

HARRY  
Throw Down The Key

RON  
A Wild Night Is Now Pre-Ordained

HARRY  
I May Be Detained

RON  
What Does He Mean...?  
(Phone rings again)  
What Do You Mean - Detained?

BLAISE  
Ho Ho Ho

RON & BILL  
Blaise! Shit

BLAISE  
Dudes, I'm On My Way

RON & BILL  
Great! Fuck

BLAISE  
I Need The Rent

RON  
What Rent?

BLAISE  
This Past Year's Rent Which I Let Slide

RON  
Let Slide? You Said We Were 'Golden'

BILL  
When You Bought The Building

RON  
When We Were Roomates

BILL

Remember - You Lived Here?

BLAISE  
How Could I Forget?  
You, Me, Harry, And Lavender  
How Is The Drama Queen?

RON  
She's Performing Tonight

BLAISE  
I Know  
Still Her Production Manager?

RON  
Two Days Ago I Was Bumped

BLAISE  
You Still Dating Her?

RON  
Last Month I Was Dumped

BILL  
She's In Love

BLAISE  
She's Got A New Man?

RON  
Well - No

BLAISE  
What's His Name?

BOTH

Chyanne

BLAISE  
Rent, My Amigos, Is Due  
Or I Will Have To Evict You  
Be There In A Few

RON  
The power blows...

RENT

RON  
How Do You Document Real Life  
When Real Life's Getting More  
Like Fiction Each Day  
Headlines - Bread-Lines  
Blow My Mind  
And Now This Deadline  
"Eviction - Or Pay"  
Rent

BILL  
How Do You Write A Song  
When The Chords Sound Wrong  
Though They Once Sounded Right And Rare  
When The Notes Are Sour  
Where Is The Power You Once Had To Ignite the Air

RON  
And We're Hungry And Frozen

BILL  
Some Life That We've Chosen

TOGETHER  
How We Gonna Pay  
How We Gonna Pay  
How We Gonna Pay  
Last Year's Rent

RON  
We Light Candles

BILL  
How Do You Start A Fire  
When There's Nothing To Burn  
And It Feels Like Something's Stuck In  
Your Flue

RON  
How Can You Generate Heat  
When You Can't Feel Your Feet

BOTH

And They're Turning Blue!

RON  
You Light Up A Mean Blaze

BILL  
With Posters-

RON  
And Screenplays

BILL & RON  
How We Gonna Pay  
How We Gonna Pay  
How We Gonna Pay  
Last Year's Rent

CHYANNE  
(On phone)  
Don't Screen, Lavender  
It's Me - Chyanne  
Your Substitute Production Manager  
Hey Hey Hey! (Did You Eat)  
Don't Change The Subject Lavender  
But Darling - You Haven't Eatin All Day

You Won't Throw Up  
You Won't Throw Up  
The Digital Delay--  
-Didn't Blow Up (Exactly)  
There May Have Been One Teeny Tiny Spark  
You're Not Calling Ron

HARRY  
How Do You Stay On Your Feet  
When On Every Street  
It's 'Trick Or Treat'  
(And Tonight It's 'Trick')  
'Welcome Back To Town'  
I Should Lie Down Everything's Brown  
And Uh - Oh  
I Feel Sick

RON  
Where Is He?

HARRY  
Getting Dizzy

RON & BILL  
How We Gonna Pay  
How We Gonna Pay  
How We Gonna Pay  
Last Year's Rent

BLAISE  
(On cellular phone)  
Allison Baby - You Sound Sad  
I Don't Believe Those Two  
After Everything I've Done  
Ever Since Our Wedding  
I'm Dirt - They'll See  
I Can Help Them All Out In The Long Run

ALL  
Forces Are Gathering  
Forces Are Gathering  
Can't Turn Away  
Forces Are Gathering

HARRY  
Ughhhhh-  
Ughhhhh-  
Ughhhhhh- I Can't Think  
Ughhhhh-  
Ughhhhh-  
Ughhhhh- I Need A Drink

RON  
"The Music Ignites The Night With  
Passionate Fire"

CHYANNE  
Lavender-- I'm Not A Theatre Person

BILL  
"The Narration Crackles And Pops With  
Incendiary Wit"

CHYANNE  
Could Never Be A Theatre Person

RON

Zoom In As They Burn The Past To The  
Ground

CHYANNE  
Hello?

RON & BILL  
And Feel The Heat Of The Future's  
Glow

CHYANNE  
Hello?

RON  
(On phone)  
Hello? Lavender?  
-Your Equipment Wont Work?  
Okay, All Right, I'll Go!

RON & HALF OF THE COMPANY  
How Do You Leave The Past Behind  
When It Keeps Finding Ways To Get To  
Your Heart  
It Reaches Way Down Deep And Tears  
You Inside Out  
Til You're Torn Apart  
Rent

BILL & OTHER HALF OF COMPANY  
How Can You Connect In An Age  
Where Strangers, Landlords, Lovers  
Your Own Blood Cells Betray

ALL  
What Binds The Fabric Together  
When The Raging, Shifting Winds Of Change  
Keep Ripping Away

BLAISE  
Draw A Line In The Sand  
And Then Make A Stand

BILL  
Use Your Camera To Spar

RON

Use Your Guitar

ALL  
When They Act Tough - You Call Their  
Bluff

RON & BILL  
We're Not Gonna Pay

RON & BILL W/ HALF THE COMPANY  
We're Not Gonna Pay

RON & BILL W/ OTHER HALF OF  
COMPANY  
We're Not Gonna Pay

ALL  
Last Year's Rent  
This Year's Rent  
Next Year's Rent

Rent Rent Rent Rent Rent  
We're Not Gonna Pay Rent

'Cause Everything Is Rent

YOU OKAY HONEY

A HOMELESS MAN  
Christmas Bells Are Ringing  
Christmas Bells Are Ringing  
Christmas Bells Are Ringing  
Somewhere Else!  
Not Here

DRACO  
You Okay Honey?

HARRY  
I'm Afraid So

DRACO  
They do any damage?

HARRY  
No  
I got them good

Took a peice of that tall one- Thanks

DRACO  
Hell It's Christmas Eve  
I'm Draco

HARRY  
Draco..? Indeed  
A Dragon Of The First Degree  
Friends Call Me Potter - Harry Potter  
Nice Tree ...

DRACO  
Let's Get A Band-Aid For Your Knee  
I'll Change, There's A "Life Support"  
Meeting At Nine - Thirty  
Yes - This Body Provides A Comfortable Home  
For The Acquired Immune Deficiency  
Syndrome

HARRY  
As Does Mine

DRACO  
We'll Get Along Fine  
Find out who they were, Have A Bite  
Make A Night - I'm Flush

HARRY  
My Friends Are Waiting--

DRACO

You're Cute When You Blush The More The Merry - Ho Ho Ho  
And I Do Not Take No

TUNE UP #3

RON  
I don't suppose you'd like to see Lavender's show in the lot tonight? Or come to dinner?

BILL  
Zoom in on my empty wallet.

MARK  
Touche. Take your AZT.  
Close On William  
His Girlfriend April  
Left A Note Saying "We've Got AIDS"  
Before Slitting Her Wrists In The  
Bathroom

I'll check on you later. Change your mind. You have  
to get out of the house

ONE SONG GLORY

BILL  
I'm Writing One Great Song Before I ...  
One Song  
Glory  
One Song  
Before I Go  
Glory  
One Song To Leave Behind

Find One Song  
One Last Refrain  
Glory  
From The Pretty Boy Front Man  
Who Wasted Opportunity

One Song  
He Had The World At His Feet Glory  
In The Eyes Of A Young Girl  
A Young Girl  
Find Glory  
Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights

One Song  
Before The Sun Sets  
Glory - On Another Empty Life  
Time Flies - Time DiesGlory - One Blaze Of Glory  
One Blaze Of Glory - Glory

Find  
Glory  
in a song that rings true  
truth like a blazing fire  
an eternal flame

Find  
One Song  
A Song About Love  
Glory  
From The Soul Of A Young Man  
A Young Man

Find  
The One Song  
Before The Virus Takes Hold  
Glory  
Like A Sunset  
One Song  
To Redeem This Empty Life

Time Flies  
And Then - No Need To Endure Anymore  
Time Dies

(A knock at the door)

The Door

LIGHT MY CANDLE

BILL  
What'd You Forget?

FLEUR  
Got A Light?

BILL  
I Know You  
You're  
You're Shivering

FLEUR  
It's Nothing  
They Turned Off My Heat  
And I'm Just A Little  
Weak On My Feet  
Would You Light My Candle?  
What Are You Staring At?

BILL  
Nothing  
Your Hair In The Moonlight  
You Look Familiar  
Can You Make It?

FLEUR  
Just Haven't Eaten Much Today  
At least the Room Stopped Spinning, Anyway  
What?

BILL  
Nothing  
Your Smile Reminded Me Of-

FLEUR  
I Always Remind People Of  
Who Is She?

BILL  
She Died  
Her Name Was April

FLEUR  
It's out Again Sorry About Your Friend  
Would You Light My Candle?

BILL  
Well-

FLEUR  
Yeah. Oww

BILL  
Oh, The Wax  
It's

FLEUR  
Dripping! I Like It  
Between My

BILL  
Fingers. I Figured...  
Oh, Well. Goodnight.

(Fleur exits; then knocks again)

BILL  
It Blew Out Again?

FLEUR  
No  
I Think That I Dropped My Stash

BILL  
I Know I've Seen You Out And About  
When I Used To Go Out  
Your Candle's Out

FLEUR  
A minute  
I Had It When I Walked In The Door  
It Was Pure  
Is It On The Floor?

BILL  
Floor?

FLEUR  
They Say I Have The Best Ass Below Baker Street  
Is It True?

ROGER  
What?

FLEUR  
You're Staring Again

BILL  
On No  
I Mean You Do  
Have A Nice  
I Mean You Look Familiar

FLEUR  
Like Your Dead Girlfriend?

BILL  
Only When You Smile  
But I'm Sure I've Seen You Somewhere Else

FLEUR  
Do You Go To The Cat Scratch Club  
That's Where I Work  
I Dance

BILL  
Yes!  
They Used To Tie You Up

FLEUR  
It's A Living

BILL  
I Didn't Recognize You Without The Handcuffs

FLEUR  
We Could Light The Candle  
Oh Won't You Light The Candle

BILL  
Why Don't You Forget That Stuff  
You Look Like You're Sixteen

FLEUR  
I'm Nineteen  
But I'm Old For My Age  
I'm Just Born To Be Bad

BILL  
I Once Was Born To Be Bad  
I Used To Shiver Like That

FLEUR  
I Have No Heat I Told You

BILL  
I Used To Sweat

FLEUR  
I Got A Cold

BILL  
Uh Huh  
I Used To Be A Junkie

FLEUR

But Now And Then I Like To

BILL  
Uh Huh

FLEUR  
Feel Good

BILL  
Oh! Here It Um

FLEUR  
What's That?

BILL  
Candy Bar Wrapper

FLEUR  
We Could Light The Candle  
Oh, what'd You Do With My Candle?

BILL  
That Was My Last Match

FLEUR  
Our Eyes'll Adjust  
Thank God for the Moon!

BILL  
Maybe It's Not The Moon At All  
I Hear Spike Lee's Shooting Down The Street

FLEUR  
Bah Humbug ... Bah Humbug

BILL  
Cold Hands

FLEUR  
Yours Too  
Big.  
Like My Father's  
Do You Wanna Dance?

BILL  
With You?

FLEUR  
No  
With My Father

BILL  
I'm William

FLEUR  
They Call Me  
They Call Me  
Fleur

TODAY 4 U

HARRY  
Gentlemen, Our Benefactor On This  
Christmas Eve  
Whose Charity Is Only Matched By  
Talent, I Believe  
Draco Malfoy-Snape!

DRACO  
Today For You - Tomorrow For Me

Today For You - Tomorrow For Me

HARRY  
And You Should Hear Her Beat!

BILL  
You Earned This On The Street?

DRACO  
It Was My Lucky Day Today On Mullholand Way  
When A Lady In A Limousine Drove My Way  
She Said, "Dahling-Be A Dear - Haven't Slept In A Year  
I Need Your Help To Make My Neighbor's  
Yappy Dog Disappear"

"This Akita-Evita - Just Won't Shut Up  
I Believe If You Play Non-Stop That Pup  
Will Breathe Its Very Last High-Strong  
Breath  
I'm Certain That Cur Will Bark Itself To  
Death"

Today For You - Tomorrow For Me  
Today For You - Tomorrow For Me

We Agreed On A Fee - A Thousand Dollar  
Guarantee  
Tax-Free - And A Bonus If I Trim Her Tree  
Now Who Could Foretell That It Would  
Go So Well  
But Sure As I Am Here That Dog Is Now In  
Doggy Hell

After An Hour - Evita - In All Her Glory  
On The Window Ledge Of That 23RD Story  
Like Thelma & Louise Did When They Got  
The Blues  
Swan Dove Into The Courtyard Of The  
Gracie Mews

Today For You - Tomorrow For MeToday For You - Tomorrow For Me

(drum solo)

Back on The Street Where I Met  
My Sweet  
Where He Was Moaning And Groaning On  
The Cold Concrete  
The Nurse Took Him Home For Some  
Mercurochrome  
And I Dressed His Wounds And Got Him  
Back On His Feet

Sing It  
Today For You - Tomorrow For Me  
Today For You - Tomorrow For Me  
i saidToday For You - Tomorrow For Me  
Today For You - Tomorrow

FOR ME

YOU'LL SEE

BLAISE  
Hey You Bum - Yeah, You, Move Over  
Get Your Ass Off That Range Rover

RON  
That attitude toward the homeless is just what  
Lavender is protesting tonight.

Close up: Blaise Zabini the third. Our ex-  
roommate, who married Alison Grey, of the Westport  
Greys - then bought the building, in hopes of starting  
a cyber-studio

BLAISE  
Lavender Is Protesting  
Losing Her Performance Space  
Not My Attitude  
Come on down, I wanna talk to you

BILL

What Happened To Blaise  
What Happened To His Heart  
And The Ideals He Once Pursued

BLAISE  
And The Owner Of That Lot Next Door  
Has A Right To Do With It As He Pleases

BILL  
Happy Birthday, Jesus!

BLAISE  
The Rent

RON  
You're Wasting Your Time

BILL  
We're Broke

RON  
And You Broke Your Word - This Is Absurd

BLAISE  
There Is One Way You Won't Have To Pay

BILL  
I Knew It!

BLAISE  
Next Door, The Home Of Cyberarts, You See  
And Now That The Block Is Re-Zoned  
Our Dream Can Become A Reality

You'll See Boys  
You'll See Boys

A State Of The Art, Digital, Virtual  
Interactive Studio  
I'll Forego Your Rent And On Paper  
Guarantee  
That You Can Stay Here For Free  
If You Do Me One Small Favor

RON  
What?

BLAISE  
Convince Lavender To Cancel Her  
Protest

RON  
Why Not Just Get And Injunction  
Or Call The Cops

BLAISE

I Did, And They're On Standby  
But My Investors Would Rather  
I Handle This Quietly

BILL  
You Can't Quietly Wipe Out An  
Entire Tent City  
Then Watch 'It's A Wonderful Life' On TV!

BLAISE  
You Want To Produce Films And Write  
Songs?  
You Need Somewhere To Do It!  
It's What We Used To Dream About  
Think Twice Before You Pooh-Pooh It

You'll See Boys  
You'll See Boys

You'll See - The Beauty Of A Studio  
That Lets Us Do Our Work And Get Paid  
With Condos On The Top  
Whose Rent Keeps Open Our Shop

Just Stop The Protest  
And You'll Have It Made  
You'll See - Or You'll Pack (leaves)

DRACO  
That boy could use some prozac.

BILL  
Or heavy drugs.

RON

Or group hugs.

HARRY  
Which reminds me.  
We have a detour to make tonight.  
Anyone who wants to can come along.

DRACO  
Life support's for people coping with life.  
You don't have to stay too long.

RON  
First I've got a protest to save.

DRACO  
William?

BILL  
I'm not too much company, you'll find. (Leaves)

RON  
Behave!

DRACO  
He'll catch up later.  
He's just got other things on his mind.  
You'll see boys.

RON and BILL  
We'll see boys.

POLICE  
Let it be boys.

HARRY  
I like boys.

DRACO  
Boys like me!

ALL  
We'll see.

TANGO:LAVENDER

CHYANNE  
Ron??

RON  
Hey

CHYANNE  
I told her not to call you

RON  
That´s Lavender what can I help since I´m here

CHYANNE  
I´ve hired a engineer

RON  
Great!  
Well, Nice To Have

CHYANNE  
Wait!  
She´s Three Hours Late

The Samples Won't Delay  
But The Cable -

RON  
There's Another Way  
Say Something - Anything

CHYANNE  
Test - One, Two Three ...

RON  
Anything But That

CHYANNE  
This Is Weird

RON  
It's Weird

CHYANNE  
Very Weird

RON  
Fuckin' Weird

CHYANNE  
I'm So Mad  
That I Don't Know What To Do  
Fighting With Microphones  
Freezing Down To My Bones  
And To Top It All Off  
I'm With You

RON  
Feel Like Going Insane?  
Got A Fire In Your Brain?  
And You're Thinking Of Drinking Gasoline?

CHYANNE  
As A Matter Of Fact --

RON  
Honey, I Know This Act  
It's Called The 'Tango Lavender'

The Tango Lavender  
It's A Dark, Dizzy  
Merry-Go-Round  
As She Keeps You Dangling

CHYANNE  
You're Wrong

RON  
Your Heart She Is Mangling

CHYANNE  
It's Different With Me

RON  
And You Toss And You Turn  
'Cause Her Cold Eyes Can Burn  
Yet You Yearn And You Churn And Rebound

CHYANNE  
I Think I Know What You Mean

BOTH  
The Tango Lavender

RON  
Has She Ever  
Pouted Her Lips  
And Called You 'Pookie'

CHYANNE  
Never

RON  
Have You Ever Doubted A Kiss Or Two?

CHYANNE  
This Is Spooky  
Did You Swoon  
When She Walked Through The Door?

RON  
Every Time - So Be Cautious

CHYANNE  
Did She Moon Over Other Boys--?

RON  
More Than Moon--

CHYANNE  
I'm Getting Nauseous

(They dance)

RON  
Where'd you learn to tango?

CHYANNE  
With the French ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porters.  
And you?

RON  
With, Ninet Himelfarb, the rabbi's daughter at the Brighton Jewish Community Center. It's hard to do this backwards

CHYANNE  
You should try it in heels!

She Cheated

RON  
She Cheated

CHYANNE

Lavender Cheated

RON  
Fuckin' Cheated

CHYANNE  
I'm Defeated  
I Should Give Up Right Now

RON  
Gotta Look On The Bright Side  
With All Of Your Might

CHYANNE  
I'd Fall For Her Still Anyhow

BOTH  
When Your Dancing Her Dance  
You Don't Stand A Chance  
Her Grip Of Romance  
Makes You Fall

RON  
So You Think, 'Might As Well'

CHYANNE  
'Dance A Tango to Hell'

BOTH  
'At Least I'll Have Tangoed At All'

The Tango Lavender  
Gotta Dance Til Your Diva Is Through  
You Pretend To Believe Her  
Cause In The End - You Can't Leave Her  
But The End It Will Come  
Still You Have To Play Dumb  
Til You're Glum And You Bum  
And Turn Blue

RON  
Why Do We Love When She's Mean?

CHYANNE  
And She Can Be So Obscene  
My Lavender

BOTH

The Tango Lavendeeeeeer

LIFE SUPPORT

STEVE  
Steve

GORDON  
Gordon

ALI  
Ali

PAM  
Pam

SUE  
Sue

DRACO  
Hi, I'm Draco

HARRY

Harry, Potter

PAUL  
I'm Paul. Let's Begin.

RON  
Sorry...Excuse Me...Oops

PAUL  
And You Are?

RON  
Oh - I'm Not -  
I Don't Have -  
I'm Here With -  
I'm Just Here To -  
Um - Ron  
Ron - I'm Ron

Well - This Is Quite An Operation

Does Anyone Have A Problem...  
If I Film A Little Of This  
For A Documentary?

PAUL  
Make Yourself Comfortable Ron.  
Who Wants To Begin?

GORDON  
Well Im--  
Yesterday I Found Out  
My T-Cells Were Low -

PAUL  
What Was Your Reaction?

GORDON  
Scared

PAUL  
How Are You Feeling Today?  
Right Now?

GORDON  
Okay-  
Alright-  
Pretty Good-

PAUL  
Is That All?

GORDON  
It's The Best I've Felt In A Long Time  
-Months-

PAUL  
Then Why Choose Fear?

GORDON  
Look - I Find Some Of What You Teach  
Suspect  
Because I'm Used To Relying On Intellect  
But I Try To Open Up To What I Don't Know

GORDON & STEVE  
Because Reason Says I Should Have Died  
Three Years Ago

ALL  
there's only us  
there's only this  
forget regret  
or life is yours to miss  
No Other Road  
No Other Way  
No Day But Today

OUT TONIGHT

FLEUR  
What's The Time?  
Well It's Gotta Be Close To Midnight  
My Body's Talking Me  
It Says, 'Time For Danger'  
It Says 'I Wanna Commit A Crime  
Wanna Be The Cause Of A Fight  
Wanna Put On a Tight Skirt And Flirt  
With A Stranger'

I've Had A Knack From Way Back  
Of Breaking The Rules Once I Learn The  
Games  
Get Up - Life's Too Quick

I Know Someplace Sick Where This Chick'll Dance In The Flames

We Don't Need Any Money  
I Always Get In For Free  
You Can Get In Too  
If You Get In With Me

Let's Go Ouuuuuut Tonight  
I Have To Go Ouuuuuut Tonight  
You Wanna Play?  
Let's Run Away  
We Won't Be Back  
Before It's Christmas day  
Take Me Ouuuuuut Tonight (Meow)

When I Get A Wink From The Doorman  
Do You Know How Lucky You'll Be?  
That You're On Line With The Feline Of  
Baker Street

Let's Go Ouuuuuut Tonight  
I Have To Go Ouuuuut TonightYou Wanna Prowl  
Be My Night Owl?  
Well Take My Hand We're Gonna Hooooowl  
Ouuuuut Tonight

In The Evening I've Got To Roam  
Can't Sleep In a city of neon and chrome  
Feels Too Damn Much Like Home  
When The French Babies Crrrrrry

So Let's go find a Bar  
So Dark We Forget Who We Arrrrre  
And All The Scars From The  
Nevers And Maybes Diiiiiie

Let's Go Ouuuuut Tonight  
Have To Go Na na na Out Tonight  
You're Sweet  
Wanna Hit The Street?  
Wanna Wail At The Moon Like A Cat In  
Heat?  
Just Take Me Ooouuut Tonight  
Please Take Me Ouuuut Tonight  
Don't Forsake Me - Ouuuuut Tonight  
I'll Let You Make Me - Ouuuuuut Tonight  
Tonight - Tonight - Tonight

ANOTHER DAY

BILL  
Who Do You Think You Are?  
Barging In On Me And My Guitar  
Little Girl - Hey  
The Door Is That Way  
You Better Go You Know  
The Fire's Out Anyway  
Take Your Powder - Take Your Candle  
Your Sweet Whisper  
I Just Can't Handle

Well Take Your Hair In The Moonlight  
Your Brown Eyes - Goodbye, Goodnight

I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell You I Should -- No!  
Another Time - Another Place  
Our Temperature Would Climb  
There'd Be A Long Embrace  
We'd Do Another Dance  
It'd Be Another Play  
Looking For Romance  
Come Back Another Day  
Another Day

FLEUR  
The Heart May Freeze Or It Can Burn  
The Pain Will Ease If I Can Learn

There Is No Future  
There Is No Past  
I Live This Moment  
As My Last

There's Only Us  
There's Only This  
Forget Regret  
Or Life Is Yours To Miss

No Other Road  
No Other Way  
No Day But Today

BILL  
Excuse Me If I'm Off Track  
But If You're So Wise  
Then Tell Me - Why Do You Need  
Smack?

Take Your Needle  
Take Your Fancy Prayer  
And Don't Forget  
Get The Moonlight Out Of Your Hair

Long Ago - You Might've Lit Up My Heart  
But The Fire's Dead - Ain't Never Ever  
Gonna Start

Another Time - Another Place  
The Words Would Only Rhyme  
We'd Be In Outer Space  
It'd be Another Song  
We'd Sing Another Way  
You Wanna Prove Me Wrong? Come Back Another Day  
Another Day

FLEUR  
There's Only Yes  
Only Tonight  
We Must Let Go  
To Know What's Right  
No Other Course  
No Other Way  
No Day But Today

FLEUR & OTHERS

I Can't Control  
My Destiny  
I Trust My Soul  
My Only Goal  
Is Just - To Be

BILL  
Control Your Temper  
She Doesn't See

Who Say's That There's A Soul

Just Let Me Be

FLEUR & OTHERS

There's Only Now  
There's Only Here  
Give In To Love  
Or Live In Fear  
No Other Path  
No Other Way  
No Day But Today

ALL  
No Day But Today  
No Day But Today  
No Day But Today  
No Day But Today  
No Day But Today

BILL

Who Do You Think  
You Are?  
Barging In On MeAnd My  
Guitar  
Little Girl, Hey  
The Door Is  
That Way  
The Fire's Out  
Anyway  
Take Your Powder  
Take Your Candle  
Take Your Brown Eyes  
Your Pretty Smile  
Your Silhouette  
Another Time,  
Another Place  
Another Rhyme,  
A Warm Embrace  
Another Dance,  
Another Way  
Another Chance,  
Another Day

ALL

No Day But Today

ON THE STREET

THREE HOMELESS PEOPLE  
Christmas Bells Are Ringing  
Christmas Bells Are Ringing  
Christmas Bells Are Ringing -  
Out Of Town  
Far Away

SQUEEGIEMAN  
Honest Living, Man!  
Feliz Navidad!

HOMELESS PERSON  
Evening, Officers

RON  
Smile For Ted Koppel, Officer Martin!

HARRY  
And a Merry Christmas to your families

COPS  
Right!!

BLANKET PERSON  
Who The Fuck Do You Think You Think You Are?  
I Don't Need Any Goddamn Help  
From Some Bleeding Heart Cameraman  
My Life's Not For You To  
Make A Name For Yourself On!

DRACO  
Easy Sugar, Easy  
He Was Just Trying To--

BLANKET PERSON  
Just Trying To Use Me To Kill His Guilt  
It's Not That Kind Of Movie, Honey  
Let's Go - This Lot Is Full Of  
Motherfucking Artists  
Hey Artist  
You Gotta Dollar?  
I Thought Not

I'LL COVER YOU

RON  
I'll see you at the show  
I'll try and convince Bill to go  
(Ron exits)

DRACO  
Live In My House  
I'll Be Your Shelter  
Just Pay Me Back  
With One Thousand Kisses  
Be My Lover - I'll Cover You

HARRY  
Open Your Door  
I'll Be Your Tenant  
Don't Got Much Baggage  
To Lay At Your Feet But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare  
I'll Be There - I'll Cover You

BOTH  
I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Are, My Love,  
On Life - Be My Light  
Just Slip Me On  
I'll Be Your Blanket  
Wherever - Whatever - I'll Be Your Coat

DRACO  
You'll Be My King  
And I'll Be Your Castle

HARRY  
No You'll Be My Queen  
And I'll Be Your Moat

BOTH  
I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Are, My Love  
On Life All My Life  
I've Longed To Discover  
Something As True As This Is

HARRY  
So With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
And I'll Cover You  
With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
I'll Cover You  
When You're Worn  
Out And Tired  
When Your Heart  
Has Expired

DRACO

If You're Cold  
You're Lonely  
You've got one  
nickle only  
With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
I'll Cover You  
With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
I'll Cover You

BOTH  
Oh Lover I'll Cover You  
Ya--  
Oh Lover I'll Cover You

CHRISTMAS BELLS

FIVE HOMELESS PEOPLE  
Christmas Bells Are Ringing  
Christmas Bells Are Ringing  
Christmas Bells Are Ringing  
On TV - At SAKS

SQUEEGIEMAN  
Honest Living, Honest Living  
Honest Living, Honest Living  
Honest Living, Honest Living

ALL FIVE HOMELESS  
Can't You Spare A Dime Or Two  
Here But For The Grace Of God Go You  
You'll Be Merry  
I'll Be Merry  
Tho Merry Ain't In My Vocabulary

No Sleighbells  
No Santa Claus  
No Yule Log  
No Tinsel

No Holly  
No Hearth No

SOLOIST  
'Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer'

ALL FIVE  
Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer

No Room At The Holiday Inn - Oh No  
And It's Beginning To Snow

VENDORS  
Hats, Bats, Shoes, Booze  
Mountain Bikes, Potpourri  
Leather Bags, Girlie Mags  
Forty Fives, AZT

VENDOR #1  
No One's Buying  
Feel Like Crying

ALL  
No Room AT THe Holiday Inn - Oh No  
And It's Beginning To Snow

VENDOR #2  
How About A Fur-  
In Perfect Shape  
Owned By An MBA From Uptown  
I Got A Tweed  
Broken In By A Greedy  
Broker Who Went Broke And Then Broke Down

HARRY  
You Don't Have To Do This

DRACO  
Hush Your Mouth, It's Christmas

HARRY  
I Do Not Deserve You, Draco  
Give - Give  
All You Do Is Give  
Give Me Some  
Way To Show  
How You've Touched  
Me So

DRACO  
Wait - What's On  
The Floor?  
Let's See Some  
More  
No - No - No...

Kiss Me - It's Beginning To Snow

RON  
... She Said, 'Would You Light My Candle'  
And She Put On A Pout  
And She Wanted You  
To Take Her Out Tonight?

BILL  
Right

RON  
She Got You Out!

BILL  
She Was More Than Okay  
But I Pushed Her Away  
It Was Bad - I Got Mad  
And I Had To Get Her Out Of My Sight

RON  
Wait, Wait Wait - You Said She Was  
Sweet

BILL  
Let's Go Eat I'll Just Get Fat  
It's The One Vice Left-When You're  
Dead Meat  
There - That's Her

RON  
Lavender?

BILL  
Fleur!

RON  
Woah!

BILL  
I Should Go

BOTH  
Hey - It's Beginning To Snow

COPS  
I'm Dreaming Of A White Christmas

FLEUR & JUNKIES  
Follow The Man - Follow The Man  
With His Pockets Full Of The Jam  
Follow The Man - Follow The Man  
Help Me Out, Daddy If You Can

Got Any D Man?

THE MAN  
I'm Cool

FLEUR & JUNKIES  
Got Any C Man

THE MAN  
I'm Cool

FLEUR & JUNKIES  
Got Any X  
Any Smack  
Any Horse  
Any Jugie Boogie Boy  
Any Blow?

BILL

Hey

FLEUR  
Hey

BILL  
I Just Want To Say  
I'm Sorry For The Way --

FLEUR  
Forget It

BILL  
I Blew Up  
Can I Make It Up To You?

FLEUR  
How?

BILL  
Dinner Party?

FLEUR  
That'll Do

THE MAN  
Hey Lover Boy - Cutie Pie  
You Steal My Client - You Die

BILL  
You Didn't Miss Me - You Won't Miss Her  
You'll Never Lack For Customers

JUNKIES  
I'm Willin'  
I'm Illin'  
I Gotta Get My Sickness Off  
Gotta Run, Gotta Ride Gotta Gun, Gotta Hide -- Gotta Go

THE MAN  
And It's Beginning To Snow

BLAISE(On cellular phone)  
Wish Me Luck Alison -  
The Protest Is On

COAT VENDOR  
L. L. Bean,  
Geoffrey Beene  
Burburry Zip Out  
Lining

JUNKIES  
Got Any C Man?  
Got Any D Man?  
Got Any B Man  
Got Any Crack  
Got Any X

SQUEEGIEMAN  
Honest Living -

BILL  
Ron, This Is Fleur -

RON/FLEUR  
Hi

BILL  
She'll Be Dining with us

COAT VENDOR  
Here's A New Arrival

THE MAN  
That Is An Ounce

VENDORS  
Hats, Dats, Bats

HARRY  
That's My Coat!

COAT VENDOR  
We Give Discounts

RON  
I Think We've Met

DRACO  
Let's Get A Better One

HARRY  
It's A Sham

FLEUR  
That's What He Said

THE MAN  
I Said It's A Gram!

HARRY  
But She's A Thief!

DRACO  
But She Brought Us Together

BLAISE  
Which Investor Is Coming??

HARRY  
I'll Take The Leather

BLAISE  
Your Father? - Damn!

HOMELESS & VENDORS  
Christmas Bells Are Swinging  
Christmas Bells Are Ringing  
Christmas Bells Are Ringing  
In My Dreams - Next Year  
Once You Donate You Can Go  
Celebrate In Tuckahoe  
You'll Feel Cheery  
I'll Feel CherryTho' I Dont Really Know That Theory No Bathrobe  
No Steuben Glass  
No Cappucino Makers  
No Pearls, No Diamonds  
No 'Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire'  
Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire  
No Room At The Holiday Inn, Oh No -

COPS  
I'm Dreaming Of A White Christmas  
Just Like The Ones I Used To Know  
Jingle Bells - Prison Cells  
Fa La La La - Fa La La La  
You Have The Right To Remain  
Silent Night Holy Night  
Fall On Your Knees On Night Divine  
You'll Do Some Time  
Fa La La La La  
Fa La La La La

JUNKIES  
Got Any C Man?  
Got Any D Man?  
Got Any B Man?  
Got Any X? - Crack?  
I'm Willin' - I'm Illin'  
Gotta Get My Sickness Off  
C-D Help Me  
Follow The Man Follow The Man  
Follow The Man  
Jugie Boogie-Jugie Boogie  
Follow The Man Follow The Man  
Any Crack Any X Any Jugie Boogie Boy  
Any Blow Any X Any Jugie Boogie Boy  
Got Any D Man, Got Any C Man  
Got Any Crack-Any X-Any Jugie Boogie?

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Five

DRACO  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Five

DRACO  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Five

DRACO  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
No Way  
Twenty Four

DRACO  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Four

DRACO  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Four

DRACO  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Not Today  
Twenty Three

DRACO  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Three

DRACO  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Three

DRACO  
Fifteen It's Old

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty Two

DRACO  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Twenty One

DRACO  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Seventeen

DRACO  
Fifteen

COAT VENDOR  
Fifteen

DRACO & COAT VENDOR  
Sold!

RON & BILL  
Let's Go To The Lot - Lavender's Performing

FLEUR  
Who's Lavender?

BILL  
His Ex

RON  
But I Am Over Her

BILL  
Let's Not Hold Hands Yet

FLEUR  
Is That A Warning

ALL THREE  
He/You/I JustNeed(s)  
To Take It Slow I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell You I...

ALL  
And It's Beginning To  
And It's Beginning To  
And It's Beginning To--

LAVENDER  
Chyanne, which way to the stage!

ALL  
Snow!!

OVER THE MOON

RON  
Lavender's performance.

LAVENDER  
Last Night I Had A Dream. I Found Myself In  
A Desert Called Cyberland. It Was Hot. My  
Canteen Had Sprung A Leak And I Was  
Thirsty. Out Of The Abyss Walked A Cow -  
Elsie. I Asked If She Had Anything To Drink.  
She Said, "I'm Forbidden To Produce Milk. In  
Cyberland, We Only Drink Diet Coke."

She Said, "Only Thing To Do Is Jump Over  
The Moon"

"They've Closed Everything Real  
Down...Like Barns, Troughs, and ...  
Performance Spaces...And Replaced It All With Lies And Rules And Virtual Life.  
But There Is A Way Out...

BACKUPS  
Leap Of Faith Leap Of Faith  
Leap Of Faith Leap Of Faith

Only Thing To Do Is Jump Over The Moon

LAVENDER

I Gotta Get Out Of Here! It's Like I'm Being Tied To The Hood Of A Yellow  
Rental Truck, Being Packed In With  
Fertilizer And Fuel Oil, Pushed Over A  
Cliff By A Suicidal Mickey Mouse! - I've  
Gotta Gotta Gotta Gotta Gotta Gotta Gotta Gotta Gotta Gotta Find A Way

To Jump Over The  
Moon  
Only Thing To Do Is  
Jump Over The Moon

BACKUPS  
Leap Of Faith Etc.

LAVENDER  
Then A Little Bulldog Entered. His Name  
We Have Learned Was Blaise. And  
Although He Once Had Priciples, He  
Abandoned Them To Live As A Lap Dog To  
A Wealthy Daughter Of The Revolution.

a 1-2-3

"That's Bull," He Said. "Ever Since The Cat  
Took Up The Fiddle, That Cow's Been Jumpy.  
And The Dish And Spoon Were Evicted From  
The Table - And Eloped... She's Had Trouble  
With That Milk And The Moon Ever Since.  
Maybe It's A Female Thing, 'Cause Who'd Want To Leave

Cyberland Anyway?...  
Walls Ain't So Bad. The Dish And Spoon For Instance.  
They Were Down On Their Luck -  
They come knockin' On My Doghouse Door and I Said, 'Not  
In My Backyard, Utensils! Go Back To  
China!'" Bee dee bong "The Only Way Out-Is Up," Elsie  
Whispered To Me. "A Leap Of Faith. Still  
Thirsty?" She Asked. "Parched." "Have  
Some Milk." I Lowered Myself Beneath  
Her And Held My Mouth To Her Swollen  
Udder And Sucked The Sweetest Milk I'd  
Ever Tasted."

"Climb On Board." She Said. And As A Harvest Moon Rose Over Cyberland, We  
Reared Back And Sprang Into A Gallop.  
Leaping Out Of Orbit!!

I Awoke Singing

BACKUPS  
Leap Of Faith, Etc.

LAVENDER  
Only Thing To Do  
Only Thing To Do Is Jump  
Only Thing To Do Is Jump Over The Moon  
Only Thing To Do Is Jump Over The Moon  
Over The Moon-Over The  
Moooooooo  
Moooooooo  
Moooooooo  
Moooooooo  
Moo With Me

(She encourages the audience to moo with her. They do)

Thank You

LA VIE BOHEME

DRACO  
Who died?

BLAISE

Our akita

RON, BILL, DRACO, HARRY  
Evita

BLAISE  
You make fun, yet I'm the one  
Attempting to do some good  
Or do you really want a neighborhood  
Where people piss on your stoop every night?

Bohemia, Bohemia's  
a fallacy in your head  
This is Cheapside Bohemia is dead

RON  
Dearly beloved, we gather here to say  
our goodbyes

Here she lies,  
No one knew her worth  
The late great daughter of Mother Earth  
On these nights when we celebrate the birth  
In that little town of Bethlehem  
We raise our glass  
You bet your ass to...  
La Vie Boheme

ALL  
La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme

RON  
To days of inspiration,  
Playing hookey, making something  
Out of nothing, the need  
To express to communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane,  
Going mad  
To loving tension, no pension  
To more than one dimension,  
To starving for attention,  
Hating convention, hating pretension,  
Not to mention of course,  
Hating dear old mom and dad

To riding your bike  
Midday past the three piece suits  
To fruits, to no absolutes  
To Absolut, to choice  
To the Village Voice  
To any passing fad  
To being an us for once,  
Instead of a them

ALL  
La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme

MR. GREY  
Ahemm

LAVENDER  
Hey Mister... She's my sister

WAITER  
So that's five miso soup,  
Four seaweed salad  
Three soy burger dinner,  
Two tofu dark platter  
And one pasta with meatless balls

BILL  
Eww

HARRY  
It tastes the same

FLEUR  
If you close your eyes

WAITER  
And thirteen orders of fries Is that it here?

ALL  
Wine and beer!

FLEUR & DRACO  
To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries  
To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
To leather, to dildos, To curry Vindaloo  
To Huevos Rancheros, and Maya Angelou

LAVENDER & HARRY  
Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion,  
Creation, Vacation

RON  
Mucho masturbation

LAVENDER & HARRY  
Compassion, to fashion, to passion  
When it's new

HARRY  
To Sontag

DRACO  
To Sondheim

FOUR PEOPLE  
To anything taboo

HARRY & BILL  
Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage

HARRY  
Lenny Bruce

BILL  
Langston Hughes

LAVENDER  
To the stage!

PERSON #1

To Uta

PERSON #2  
To Buddha

PERSON #3  
Pablo Neruda, too

RON & FLEUR  
Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow  
To blow off Auntie Em

ALL  
La Vie Boheme

MR. GREY  
Sisters?

LAVENDER  
We're close

DRACO, HARRY  
Brothers!

RON, DRACO, FLEUR & 3 OTHERS  
Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens,  
Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,  
Pee Wee Herman  
German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein  
Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa  
Carmina Burana

ALL  
To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy  
Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, 8BC  
To no shame, never playing the fame game

HARRY  
To marijuana

ALL  
To sodomy  
It's between God and me  
To S & M

BLAISE  
Waiter, Waiter, Waiter!!

ALL  
La Vie Boheme

HARRY  
In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner...Lavender Brown just back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will preform Native American tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello- Which she ain't never studied

BILL  
And Ron Weasley will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days.

RON  
and Fleur Delacour, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair/handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred

And William will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song  
(Bill picks up a guiter and plays)

That doesn't remind us of 'Musetta's  
Waltz'

HARRY  
Draco Malfoy-Snape will model her latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10-gallon plastic pickle tub.

DRACO  
And Harry will recount his exploits as Anarchist... Including the tale of his successful reprogramming of the MIT virtual reality equipment to self-destruct as it broadcasts the words:

ALL  
'Actual Reality - ACT UP - Fight AIDS!'

BLAISE  
Check!

FLEUR  
Excuse me, did I do something wrong? I get invited, then ignored all night long

BILL  
I've been trying, I'm not lying  
No one's perfect, I've got baggage

FLEUR  
Life's too short babe, time is flying  
I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine

BILL  
I should tell you-

FLEUR  
I've got baggage, too

BILL  
I should tell you--

BOTH  
Baggage-

OTHERS  
Wine And Beer!

FLEUR  
AZT break

BILL  
You?

FLEUR  
Me. You?

BILL  
Fleur

I SHOULD TELL YOU

BILL

I Should Tell You I'm Disaster  
I Forget How To Begin It

FLEUR  
Let's Just Make This Part Go Faster  
I Have Yet -- To Be In It  
I Should Tell You

BILL  
I Should Tell You

FLEUR  
I Should Tell You

BILL  
I Should Tell You

FLEUR  
I Should Tell I Blew The Candle Out  
Just To Get Back In

BILL  
I'd Forgotten How to Smile  
Until Your Candle Burned My Skin

FLEUR  
I Should Tell You

BILL  
I Should Tell You

FLEUR  
I Should Tell You

BOTH  
I Should Tell  
Well, Here We Go  
Now We--

FLEUR  
Oh No

BILL  
I Know--This Something Is Here Goes--

FLEUR  
Here Goes

BILL  
Guess So  
It's Starting To  
-Who Knows-

FLEUR  
Who Knows

BOTH  
Who Knows Where  
Who Goes There  
Who Knows  
Here Goes  
Trusting Desire - Starting To Learn  
Walking Through Fire Without A Burn  
Clinging - A Shoulder, A Leap Begins  
Stinging And Older, Asleep On Pins  
So Here We Go  
Now We--

BILL  
Oh No

FLEUR  
I Know

BILL  
Oh No

BOTH  
Who Knows Where - Who Goes There  
Here Goes - Here Goes  
Here Goes - Here Goes  
Here Goes - Here Goes

LA VIE BOHEME B

CHYANNE

You Should See  
They've Padlocked Your Building  
And They're Rioting On Baker Street  
Blaise Called The Cops

LAVENDER  
That Fuck

CHYANNE  
They Don't Know What They're Doing  
The Cops Are Sweeping The Lot  
But No One's Leaving  
They're Sitting There, Mooing!

ALL  
Yea!!  
To Dance

FLEUR  
No Way To Make A Living, massochisms,  
Pain, Perfection,  
Muscle Spasm, Chiropractors, Short-  
Careers, Eating Disorders

ALL  
Film

RON  
Adventure, Tedium, No Family, Boring  
Locations,  
Dark Rooms, Perfect Faces, Egos,  
Money, Hollywood And Sleaze

ALL  
Music

DRACO  
Food Of Love, Emotion, Mathematics,  
Isolation,  
Rhythm, power, feeling, Harmony,  
And Heavy Competition

ALL  
Anarchy

HARRY & LAVENDER  
Revolution, Justice, Screaming For  
Solutions,  
Forcing Changes, Risk, And Danger  
Making Noise And Making Pleas

ALL  
To Faggots, Lezzies, Dykes, Cross  
Dressers Too

LAVENDER  
To Me

RON  
To Me

HARRY & DRACO  
To Me

ALL  
To You, And You And You, You And You  
To People living With, Living With,  
Living With  
Not Dying From Disease

Let He Among Us Without Sin  
Be The First To Condemn

La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme

RON  
Anyone Out Of The Mainstream  
Is Anyone In The  
Mainstream?  
Anyone Alive - With A  
Sex Drive  
Tear Down The Wall  
Aren't We All  
The Opposite Of War  
Isn't Peace...It's Creation

ALL  
La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

RON  
The riot continues  
The Christmas tree goes up in flames  
The snow dances

Oblivious, Fleur and Bill  
exchange a small, lovely kiss

ALL  
Viva La Vie Boheme

ACT II

SEASONS OF LOVE

ALL

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life?

How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love

Seasons of Love.  
Seasons of Love.

CHYANNE  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man

HARRY  
In Truth That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned Or The Way That She Died

ALL  
It's Time Now - To Sing Out Though The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends  
Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Measure In Love

CHYANNE  
Oh you got to you got to remember the love,  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure, measure your life in love.

ALL  
Seasons Of Love(2x)

CHYANNE  
Measure your life, measure your life in love

HAPPY NEW YEAR

RON  
Pan to the padlocked door. New Year's rocking eve. The  
breaking-back-into-the-building party...

FLEUR  
How long til next year?

BILL  
Three and half minutes...

FLEUR  
I'm Giving Up My Vices  
I'm Going Back - Back To School  
Eviction Or Not  
This Week's Been So Hot  
That Long As I've Got You  
I Know I'll Be Cool I Couldn't Crack The Love Code, Dear  
'Til You Made The Lock On My Heart Explode  
It's Gonna Be A Happy New Year  
A Happy New Year

RON  
Coast Is Clear  
You're Supposed To Be Working  
That's For Midnight  
Where Are They?  
There Isn't Much Time

FLEUR  
Maybe They're Dressing  
I Mean What Does One Wear That's  
Apropos For A Party - That's Also A Crime

LAVENDER  
Chips, Anyone?

RON  
You Can Take The Girl Out Of Hicksville  
But You Can't Take The Hicksville Out  
Of The Girl

LAVENDER  
My Riot Got You On TV  
I Deserve A Royalty

FLEUR  
Be nice You Two  
Or No God Awful Champagne

LAVENDER  
Don't Mind If I Do  
No Luck?

BILL  
Bolted Plywood, Padlocked and  
Chained  
A Total Dead End

LAVENDER  
Just Like My Ex-Girlfriend

(on cell phone)

Honey...?  
I Know You're There...  
Please Pick Up The Phone  
Are You Okay?  
It's Not Funny  
It's Not Fair!  
How Can I Atone?  
Are You Okay?  
I Lose Control  
But I Can Learn To Behave  
Give Me One More Chance  
Let Me Be Your Slave  
I'll Kiss Your Doc Martens  
Let Me Kiss Your Doc Martens  
Your Every Wish I Will Obey

(Chyanne enters)

CHYANNE  
That Might Be Okay  
Down Girl  
Heel...Stay

I Did A Bit Of Research  
With My Friends At Legal Aid  
Technically, You're Squatters  
There's Hope  
But Just In Case

RON & CHYANNE  
Rope!

RON  
We Can Hoist A Line--

CHYANNE  
To The Fire Escape--

RON  
And Tie Off At

RON & CHYANNE  
That Bench!

LAVENDER  
I Can't Take Them As Chums

CHYANNE  
Start Hoisting...Wench

BILL  
I Think I Should Be Laughing  
Yet I Forget  
Forget How To Begin  
I'm Feeling Something Inside  
And Yet I Still Can't Decide If I Should Hide  
Or Make A Wide Open Grin  
Last Week I Wanted Just To Disappear  
My Life Was Dust  
But Now It Just May Be A Happy New Year  
A Happy New Year

(Harry enters with Draco)

HARRY  
Bond - James Bond

DRACO  
And Pussy Galore - In Person

FLEUR  
Pussy - You Came Prepared

DRACO  
I Was A Boy Scout Once  
And A Brownie  
'Til Some Little Brat Got Scared

HARRY  
Aha! Moneypenny - My Martini!

FLEUR  
Will Bad Champagne Do?

BILL  
That's Shaken - Not Stirred

HARRY  
Pussy - The Bolts

DRACO  
Just Say The Word!

FLEUR  
Two Minutes Left To Execute Our Plan

HARRY  
Where's Everyone Else?

BILL  
Playing Spiderman

RON  
Ironic Close Up: Tight  
On The Phone Machine's Red Light  
Once The Boho Boys Are Gone  
The Power Mysteriously Comes On

VOICE MAIL #3

MRS. WEASLEY  
Ron, It's The Wicked Witch Of The West  
Your Mother  
Happy New Year From SoHo  
We're All Impressed That The Riot  
Footage  
Made The Nightly News  
Even Your Father Says Mazeltov  
Honey - Call Him  
Love Mum

ALEXI DARLING (on the machine)

Ron Weasley  
Alexi Darling From Buzzline

RON  
Oh, that show's so sleazy.

ALEXI DARLING

Your Footage Of The Riots: A-One  
Feature Segment-Network-Deal Time  
I'm Sending You A Contract  
Ker-Ching Ker-Ching  
Ronnie Give Us A Call 970-4301  
Or At Home Try 863-6754  
Or - My Cellphone At 919-763-0090  
Or - You Can Email MeAt Darling Alexi Newscom Dot Net  
Or - You Can Page Me At --

(Beeeep!)

HAPPY NEW YEAR B

LAVENDER  
I Think We Need An Agent

RON  
We?

CHYANNE  
That's Selling Out

RON  
But It's Nice To Dream

LAVENDER  
Yeah - It's Network TV  
And It's All Thanks To Me

RON  
Somehow I Think I Smell  
The Whiff Of A Scheme

CHYANNE  
Me Too

LAVENDER  
We Can Plan Another Protest

CHYANNE  
We?!

LAVENDER  
This Time You Can Shoot From The  
Start...(to Ron)  
You'll Direct (to Chyanne)  
Starring Me!!

ALL  
5,4,3... Open Sesame!!  
Happy New Year  
Happy New Year Happy New...

BLAISE  
I See that You've Beaten Me To The  
Punch

BILL  
How Did You Know We'd Be Here?

BLAISE  
I Had A Hunch

RON  
You're Not Mad?

BLAISE  
I'm Here To End This War  
It's A Shame You Went And Destroyed  
The Door

FLEUR  
Why All The Sudden The Big About Face

BLAISE  
The Credit Is Yours  
You Made A Good Case

BILL  
What Case?

BLAISE  
Fleur Came To See Me  
And She Had Much To Say

FLEUR  
That's Not How You Put It At All  
Yesterday

BLAISE  
I Couldn't Stop Thinking About The  
Whole Mess  
Ron-You Want To Get This On Film

RON  
I Guess

BLAISE  
I Regret The  
Unlucky Circumstances  
Of The Past Seven Days

BILL  
Circumstance?  
You Padlocked Our Door

BLAISE  
And It's With Great Pleasure  
On Behalf Of Cyberarts  
That I Hand You This Key

DRACO  
Golf Claps

RON  
I Have no Juice In My Battery

BLAISE  
Reshoot

BILL  
I See - This Is A Photo Opportunity

LAVENDER  
The Benevolent God  
Ushers The Poor Artists Back To  
Their Flat  
Were You Planning On Taking Down The Barbed Wire  
From The Lot, Too?

BILL  
Anything But That!

BLAISE  
Clearing The Lot Was A Safety Concern  
We Break Ground This Month  
But You Can Return

LAVENDER  
That's Why You're Here With People  
You Hate  
Instead Of With Muffy At Muffy's Estate

BLAISE  
I'd Honestly Rather Be With You Tonight  
Than In Westport--

BILL  
Spare Us Old Sport, The Soundbite

BLAISE  
Fleur - Since Your Ways Are So Seductive

FLEUR  
You Came On To Me!

BLAISE  
Persuade Him Not To Be So  
Counterproductive

BILL  
Liar!

BLAISE  
Why Not Tell Then What You Wore To  
My Place?

FLEUR  
I Was On My Way To Work

BLAISE

Black Leather And Lace!  
My Desk Was A Mess  
I Think I'm Still Sore

FLEUR  
Cause I Kicked Him And Told Him I Wasn't  
His Whore!

BLAISE  
Does Your Boyfriend Know  
Who Your Last Boyfriend Was?

BILL  
I'm Not Her Boyfriend  
I Don't Care What She Does

DRACO

People Is This Any Way To Start A  
New Year?  
Have Compassion  
Blaise Just Lost His Cat

BLAISE

My Dog - But I Appreciate That

DRACO  
My Cat Had A Fall  
And I Went Through Hell

BLAISE

It's Like Losing A -  
How Did You Know That She Fell?

HARRY  
Champagne?

BLAISE

Don't Mind If I Do  
To Dogs

ALL BUT BLAISE  
No Blaise- To You!

DRACO  
Let's Make A Resolution

FLEUR  
I'll Drink To That

HARRY  
Let's Always Stay Friends

CHYANNE  
Tho' We May Have Our Disputes

LAVENDER  
This Family Tree's Got Deep Roots

RON  
Friendship Is Thicker Than Blood

BILL  
That Depends

FLEUR  
Depends On Trust

BILL  
Depends On True Devotion

CHYANNE  
Depends On Love

RON  
Depends On Not Denying Emotion

BILL  
Perhaps

ALL  
It's Gonna Be A Happy New Year

BILL  
I Guess

ALL  
It's Gonna Be A Happy New Year

BILL  
You're Right

DRACO  
It's Gonna Be A Happy New Year

BILL & FLEUR  
I'm Sorry

BILL  
Coming?

FLEUR  
In A Minute - I'm Fine - Go

THE MAN  
Well, Well, Well. What Have We Here?  
It's Gonna Be A - A Happy New Year  
There, There... (etc.)

TAKE ME OR LEAVE ME

LAVENDER  
Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say: "Baby's so sweet!"  
Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me,  
Boys, girls I can't help it, baby.  
So be kind, and don't lose your mind  
Just remember, that I'm your baby  
Take me for what I am!  
Who I was meant to be!  
And if you give a damn,  
Take me baby,Or leave me!  
Take me baby or leave me!  
A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun.  
This diva needs her stage, baby,  
Let's have fun!You are the one I choose,  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes!  
You love the limelight too now, baby!  
So be mine, and don't waste my time  
Cryin', "Oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?"  
Take me for what I am!  
Who I was meant to be!  
And, if you give a damn,  
Take me baby, or leave me!  
No way, can I be what I'm not!  
But hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
Don't fight, don't loose your head,  
'Cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who? Who's in your bed?  
Spoken: Kiss Pookie?!

CHYANNE  
It won't work!  
I look before I leap.  
I love margins and discipline.  
I make lists in my sleep, baby.  
What's my sin?  
Never quit.  
I follow through.  
I hate mess but I love you.What to do with my impromptu baby?  
So be wise, 'cause this girl satisfies,  
You got a prize, so don't compromise  
You're one lucky baby!!  
Take me for what I am!

LAVENDER

A control freak!

CHYANNE

Who I was meant to be!

LAVENDER

A snob yet over attentive!

CHYANNE

And, if you give a damn!

LAVENDER

A lovable droll, geek!

CHYANNE

Take me baby or leave me!

LAVENDER

And anal retentive!

BOTH

That's it!

CHYANNE

The straw that breaks my back!

BOTH

I quit!

CHYANNE

Unless you take it back!

BOTH

Women

LAVENDER

What is it about them?

BOTH

Can't live, with them or without them!

Take me for what I am

CHYANNE

Who I was meant to be

LAVENDER

Who I was meant to be  
and, if you give a damn

CHYANNE

and if you give a damn you better

LAVENDER

Take me baby(Spoken)Oh take me baby!or leave me take me or leave me

BOTH

Take me baby, or leave me

(Spoken)Guess I'm leaving, I'm gone

WITHOUT YOU

BILL  
Where were you?

FLEUR  
I'm sorry I'm late...

BILL  
I know, You lost your keys. No, you went for a walk; you had to help your mother. And how's Blaise? I'm gonna be  
upstairs tonight.

FLEUR  
That's Not...

I Should Tell You  
I Should...

Never mind...

BILL  
Happy Spring  
(Bill leaves.)

FLEUR  
Without You  
The Ground Thaws  
The Rain Falls  
The Grass Grows

Without You  
The Seeds Root  
The Flowers Bloom  
The Children Play

The Stars Gleam  
The poets dream  
The Eagles Fly  
Without You

The Earth Turns  
The Sun Burns  
But I Die  
Without You

Without You  
The Breeze Warms  
The Girl Smiles  
The Cloud Moves

Without You  
The Tides Change  
The Boys Run  
The Oceans Crash  
The Crowds Roar  
The Days Soar  
The Babies Cry  
Without You

The Moon Glows  
The River Flows  
But I Die  
Without You

BILL  
The World Revives

FLEUR  
Colors Renew

BOTH  
But I Know Blue  
Only Blue  
Lonely Blue

FLEUR  
Within Me, Blue

BOTH  
Without You

FLEUR  
Without You  
The Hand Gropes  
The Ear Hears  
The Pulse Beats

BILL  
Without You  
The Eyes Gaze  
The Legs Walk  
The Lungs Breathe

BILL  
The Mind Churns (FLEUR-The Mind Churns)  
The Heart Yearns (FLEUR-The Heart Yearns)

BOTH:  
The Tears Dry  
Without You  
Life Goes On  
But I'm Gone  
Cause I Die

BILL  
Without You

FLEUR  
Without You

BILL  
Without You

BOTH  
Without You

VOICE MAIL #4

BILL & RON  
(outgoing message)

Speak...

ALEXI DARLING  
Ron Weasley  
Alexi Darling  
Labor Day Weekend  
In East Hampton  
On The Beach  
Just Saw Alec Baldwin  
Told Him You Say Hi  
Just Kidding

We Still Need Directors  
You Still Need Money  
You Know You Need Money  
Pick Up The Phone  
Don't Be Afraid Of Ker-Ching Ker-Ching

Ronnie-Sell Us Your Soul  
Just Kidding  
We're Waiting...

CONTACT

GROUP A  
-Hot-Hot-Hot-Sweat-Sweet  
-Wet-Wet-Wet-Red-Heat  
-Hot-Hot-Hot-Sweat-Sweet  
-Wet-Wet-Wet-Red Heat  
Please Don't Stop Please  
Please Don't Stop Stop  
Stop Stop Stop Don't  
Please Please Please Please  
-Hot-Hot-Hot-Sweat-Sweet  
-Wet-Wet-Wet-Red-Heat  
-Sticky-Licky-Trickle-Tickle  
-Steamy-Creamy-Stroking-Soaking

GROUP B  
-Hot-Hot-Hot-Sweat-Sweet-Wet-Wet-Wet-  
Red-Heat

HARRY  
Touch

LAVENDER  
Taste!

FLEUR  
Deep!

HARRY  
Dark!

LAVENDER  
Kiss!

HARRY  
Beg!

FLEUR  
Slap!

FLEUR, LAVENDER & HARRY  
Fear!

HARRY  
Thick!

HARRY, FLEUR & LAVENDER  
Red, Red  
Red, Red,  
Red, Red - Please

LAVENDER  
Harder

DRACO  
Faster

LAVENDER  
Wetter

FLEUR  
Bastard!

HARRY  
You Whore!

LAVENDER  
You Cannibal!

FLEUR & DRACO  
More!

LAVENDER  
You Animal!

LAVENDER, HARRY & FLEUR  
Fluid No Fluid No Contact Yes

No Contact

ALL  
Fire Fire Burn-Burn Yes!  
No Latex Rubber Rubber  
Fire Latex Rubber Latex Bummer  
Lover Bummer

DRACO  
Take Me  
Take MeToday For You  
Tomorrow For Me  
Today Me  
Tomorrow You  
Tomorrow You  
Love  
You  
Love You  
I Love  
You I Love  
You!  
Take Me  
Take Me  
I Love You

BILL'S VOICE  
Um

CHYANNE'S VOICE  
Wait

FLEUR'S VOICE  
Slipped

HARRY'S VOICE  
Shit

CHYANNE'S VOICE  
Ow!

BILL'S VOICE  
Where'd It Go?

FLEUR'S VOICE  
Safe

HARRY'S VOICE  
Damn

LAVENDER'S VOICE  
I Think I Missed Don't Get Pissed

ALL  
It Was Bad For Me - Was It Bad For You?

CHYANNE  
It's Over

LAVENDER  
It's Over

BILL  
It's Over

FLEUR  
It's Over

HARRY  
It's Over

I'LL COVER YOU(REPRISE)

HARRY  
Live In My House  
I'll Be Your Shelter  
Just Pay Me Back With One Thousand  
Kisses  
Be My Lover  
And I'll Cover You  
Open Your Door - I'll Be Your Tenant  
Don't Got Much Baggage  
To Lay At Your Feet  
But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare  
I'll Be There, and I'll Cover You

I Think They Meant It  
When They Said You Can't Buy Love  
Now I Know You Can Rent It  
A New Lease You Were, My Love, On Life

All My Life  
I've Longed To Discover  
Something As TrueAs This Is

CHYANNE & SOLOISTS  
So With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
I'll Cover You

With A Thousand Sweet Kisses  
I'll Cover You

With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
I'll Cover You

With A Thousand  
Sweet Kisses  
I'll Cover You

HARRY  
If You're Cold

And You're  
Lonely

You've Got One  
Nickel Only

when You're  
Worn Out  
And Tired

When Your Heart  
Has Expired

COMPANY  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six  
Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments So Dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six  
Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six  
Hundred-Measure A Year  
Oh Lover I'll Cover You  
Oh Lover I'll Cover You

HARRY & COMPANY  
Oh Lover  
I'll Cover You  
Oh Lover

HARRY

I'll Cover You

COMPANY  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six  
Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Seasons Of Love

HARRY  
I'll Cover You

HALLOWEEN

RON  
(On the phone)  
Hi. It's Ron Weasley. Is Alexi there? Uh, No need to bother her. Just let her know that i'm running late for my appointment... i'm at my...  
Yes, i'll still be there...Yes, I signed the contract... Thanks.

How Did We Get Here?  
How The Hell...  
Pan Left - Close On The Steeple Of The  
Church

How Did I Get Here?  
How The Hell...  
Christmas

Christmas Eve - Last Year  
How Could A Night So Frozen  
Be So Scalding Hot? How Can A Morning This Mild  
Be So Raw?

Why Are Entire Years Strewn  
On The Cutting Room Floor Of Memory  
When Single Frames From One Magic Night  
Forever Flicker In Close-Up  
On The 3D Imax Of My mind

That's Poetic  
That's Pathetic

Why Did Fleur Knock On William's Door And Harry Choose That Phone Booth  
Back Where Draco Set Up His Drums  
Why Did Lavender's Equipment Break  
Down

Why Am I The Witness  
And When I Capture It On Film  
Will It Mean That It's The End  
And I'm Alone

GOODBYE LOVE

FLEUR  
It's True You Sold Your Guitar And  
Bought A Car?

BILL  
It's True - I'm Leaving Now For SoHo  
It's True You're With This Yuppie Scum?

BLAISE  
You Said You'd Never Speak To Him  
Again

FLEUR  
Not Now

LAVENDER  
Who Said That You Have Any Say In Who She Says Things To At All?

BILL  
Yeah!

CHYANNE  
Who Said That You Should Stick Your  
Nose In Other People's...

LAVENDER  
Who Said I Was Talking To You?

CHYANNE  
We Used To Have This  
Fight Each Night

RON  
Calm Down

CHYANNE  
She'd Never Admit I  
Existed

RON  
Everyone Please

FLEUR  
He Was The Same Way - He Was Always  
"Run Away - Hit The Road  
Don't Commit"-You're Full Of Shit

CHYANNE  
She's In Denial

FLEUR  
He's In Denial

CHYANNE  
You Give An Inch  
When I Gave A Mile

RON  
Come On

FLEUR  
I Gave A Mile

BILL  
Gave A Mile To Who?

RON & BLAISE  
Come On Guys Chill!

FLEUR & CHYANNE  
I'D Be Happy To Die For A Taste  
Of What Draco Had  
Someone To Live For-Unafraid  
To Say I Love You

BILL  
All Your Words Are Nice Fleur  
But Love's Not A Three Way Street You'll Never Share Real Love  
Until you Love Your Self-I Should Know

HARRY  
You All Said You'd Be Cool Today  
So Please-For My Sake...

I Can't Believe He's Gone  
I Can't Believe You're Going (to Bill)  
I Can't Believe This Family Must Die

Draco Helped Us Believe In Love  
I Can't Believe You Disagree

ALL  
I Can't Believe This Is Goodbye

Lavender and Chyanne reconcile and go home. Harry  
returns to the funeral home. Bill walks off. Fleur and Blaise leave  
together. Bill and Ron are left alone.

RON  
I Hear There Are Great Restaurants  
Out West

BILL

Some Of The Best. How Could She?

RON  
How Could You Let Her Go?

BILL  
You Just Don't Know...How Could We  
Lose Draco?

RON  
Maybe You'll See Why When You Stop  
Escaping Your Pain  
At Least Now If You Try-Draco's Death  
Won't Be In Vain

BILL  
His Death Is In Vain

RON  
Are You Insane? There's So Much To Care About  
There's Me-There's Fleur-

BILL  
Fleur's Got Her Baggage Too

RON  
So Do You

BILL  
Who Are You To Tell Me What I Know,  
What To Do

RON  
A Friend

BILL  
But, Who, Ron, Are You?  
"Ron Has Got His Work"  
They Say "Ron Lives For His Work"  
And "Ron's In Love With His Work"  
Ron Hides In His Work

RON

From What?

BILL  
From Facing Your Failure, Facing Your  
Loneliness  
Facing The Fact You Live A Lie  
Yes, You Live A Lie - Tell You Why

You're Always Preaching Not To  
Be Numb  
When That's How You Thrive  
You Pretend To Create And Observe

When You Really Detach From Feeling  
Alive

RON  
Perhaps It's Because I'm The One Of Us  
To Survive

BILL  
Poor Baby

RON  
Fleur Still Loves you  
are you Really Jealous  
Or Afraid That Fleur Is Weak

BILL  
Fleur Did Look Pale

RON  
Fleur has Gotten Thin  
Fleur is Running Out Of Time  
And you're Running Out The Door--

BILL  
No More! Oh no!  
I've Gotta Go

RON  
Hey, for somebody who's always been let down  
Who's heading out of town?

BILL  
For someone who longs for a commmunity of his  
own, who's with his camera, alone?

I'll call

I hate the fall

(Fleur re-enters)

BILL  
You Heard?

FLEUR  
Every Word  
You Don't Want Baggage Without  
Lifetime Guarantees

You Don't Want To Watch Me Die?  
I Just Came To Say  
Goodbye, Love  
Goodbye, Love  
Came To Say Goodbye, Love, Goodbye  
Just Came To Say BILL  
Goodbye Love Glory  
Goodbye Love One Blaze Of  
Goodbye Love, Glory  
Goodbye! I Have To Find

(Bill leaves, Blaise enters)

FLEUR  
Please Don't Touch Me  
Understand  
I'm Scared I Need To Go Away

RON  
I Know A Place - A Clinic

BLAISE  
A Rehab?

FLEUR  
Maybe--Could You?

BLAISE  
I'll Pay

FLEUR  
Goodbye Love  
Goodbye Love  
Came To Say Goodbye, Love, Goodbye

Just Came To Say  
Goodbye Love  
Goodbye Love  
Goodbye Love  
Hello - Disease

Fleur runs away. Harry is booted from the funeral  
home when he can't pay the bill. Blaise offers to pay;  
hen he and Harry go drinking. Ron stays behind to  
prepare for his meeting with "Buzzline".

FINALE 

ALL SEVEN HOMELESS  
Christmas Bells Are Ringing  
Christmas Bells Are Ringing  
Christmas Bells Are Ringing  
How Time Flies  
When Compassion Dies

No Stocking  
No Candy Canes  
No GingerbreadNo Safety Net  
No Loose Change  
No Change No

ONE HOMELESS MAN  
"Santy Claus is Coming"

ALL  
Cause Santy Claus Ain't Coming

No Room At The Holiday Inn-Again  
Well, Maybe Next Year--  
Or--When

RON  
December 24th, Ten PM Grenwich Mean Time  
I Can't Believe A Year Went By So Fast  
Time To See-What We Have Time To See  
Turn The Projector On

First Shot William  
With The Fender Guitar He Just Got Out  
Of Hock  
When He Sold The Car  
That Took Him Away And Back

BILL  
I Found My Song

RON  
He Found His Song  
If He Could Just Find Fleur

BILL  
I Tried - You Know I Tried

RON  
Fade In On Ron  
Who's Still In The Dark

BILL  
But He's Got Great Footage

RON

Which He's Cut Together

BILL  
To Screen Tonight

RON  
In Honor Of Blaise's Wife

BILL  
Muffy

RON  
Alison  
Pulling Blaise Out Of The East Village  
Location

The power blows

BILL  
Then again. Maybe we won't screen it tonight.

RON  
I wonder how Alison found out about Fleur?

BILL  
Maybe a bird told her.

HARRY  
Or an dragon.  
I Had A little Hunch You Could Use A Little 'Flow

BILL  
Tutoring Again?

HARRY  
Negative

RON  
Back At OXFORD?

HARRY  
No, No, No  
I Rewired The ATM At The Food Emporium  
To Provide An Honorarium To Anyone  
With The Code

BILL & RON  
The Code-  
Well...?

HARRY  
D-R-A-C-O

Yet Robin Hooding Isn't The Solution

But it will do for now right guys

RON

better than SoHo

BILL

way better than SoHo

ALL  
OHH--

LAVENDER  
Ron! William! Anyone - Help!

RON  
Lavender?

LAVENDER

It's Fleur - I Can't Get Her Up The Stairs

BILL  
No!

LAVENDER  
She Was Huddled In The Park In  
The Dark  
And She Was Freezing  
And Begged To Come Here

BILL  
Over Here  
Oh, God--

FLEUR  
"Got A Light - I Know You - You're Shivering..."

CHYANNE  
She's Been Living On The Street

BILL  
We Need Some Heat

FLEUR  
I'm Shivering

RON  
We Can Buy Some Wood And Something  
To Eat

HARRY  
I'm Afraid She Needs More Than Heat

FLEUR  
I Heard That

LAVENDER  
Harry Will Call For A Healer, Honey

FLEUR  
Don't Waste Your Money On Me Me, Me, Me

HARRY  
Hello-911?  
I'm On Hold

FLEUR  
Cold...Cold...Would You Light My Candle

BILL  
Yes-We'll Oh God-Find A Candle

FLEUR  
I Should Tell You I Should Tell You

BILL  
I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell You

FLEUR  
I Should Tell You  
Blaise Wasn't Any--

BILL  
SHHH-I Know

I Should Tell You Why I Left  
It Wasn't Cause I Didn't--

FLEUR  
I Know  
I Should Tell You

BILL  
I Should Tell You

FLEUR  
I Should Tell You  
I Love You--

BILL  
Who Do You Think You Are?  
Leaving Me Alone With My Guitar  
Hold On There's Something You  
Should Hear  
It Isn't Much But It Took All Year

YOUR EYES

BILL  
Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide From  
Your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes  
How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You  
When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies  
I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You  
You Can See It In My Eyes

FINALE B

FLEUR  
I was Heading for this warm,  
white light..Oh my god...  
And I swear, Draco was there-and he looked  
GOOD! And he said, "Turn around, girlfriend,  
and listen to that boy's song..."

HARRY  
She's drenched

LAVENDER  
Her Fever's Breaking

RON  
There Is No Future, There Is No Past

BILL  
Thank God This Moment's Not The Last

FLEUR & BILL  
There's Only Us  
There's Only This  
Forget Regret Or Life Is Yours To Miss

ALL  
No Other Road No Other Way  
No Day But Today

WOMEN - MEN  
I Can't Control - Will I Lose My Dignity  
My Destiny - Will Someone Care  
I Trust My Soul - Will I Wake Tomorrow  
My Only Goal - From  
Is Just To Be - This Nightmare  
Without You - There's Only  
The Hand Gropes - Now... There's Only  
The Ear Hears - Here... Give In To  
The Pulse Beats - Love... Or Live In  
Life Goes On - Fear... No Other  
But I'm Gone - Path... No Other  
Cause I Die - Way... No Day  
Without You - But Today  
I Die Without You - No Day But Today  
I Die Without You - No Day But Today  
I Die Without You - No Day But Today  
I Die Without You - No Day But Today  
I Die Without You - No Day But Today

ALL  
No Day But Today

SEASONS OF LOVE B

COMPANY  
In Diapers - Report Cards  
In Spoked Wheels - In Speeding Tickets  
In Contracts - Dollars  
In Funerals - In Births  
In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes--How Do You Figure-A Last Year On Earth?

Figure In Love  
Figure In Love  
Figure In Love

Measure In Love

Seasons Of Love  
Seasons Of Love


End file.
